Lunerouge
by Akira sanguinis
Summary: Un Harry Potter qui ne va pas à Poudlard. Un Lord Voldemort qui renait une année après sa mort. Les deux qui ce rencontre. Ça donne ça !
1. prologue

**Lune-rouge**

**Nom de l'auteur :****Akira-sanguinis**

**Nom de l'histoire :**** Lune-rouge**

**Rating :**** M (Très très M, pervers bienvenue ^^.)**

**Résumer :****Un Harry Potter qui ne va pas à Poudlard. Un Lord Voldemort qui renait une année après sa mort. Les deux qui ce rencontre. Ça donne ça !!**

**Disclameur :****Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne reçois aucune rémunération sur ce texte. **

**____________________**

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic ! Bienvenue voyageur à la recherche du plaisir de lire des textes pas très catholiques… je suis Akira-sanguinis fervente du yaoi et fan d'Harry Potter !!**

**Tom Jedusor : Oui oui, tu commences ce foutu texte ?**

**Harry Potter : Tom ! Arrête couché !!**

**Tom : Je peux profiter de ton corps ?**

**Harry : T-Tom ! (Rougissement)**

**Akira-sangunis : Oh oui ! Je veux voir !!**

**Tom : Perverse ! Ne regarde pas mon Ryry d'amour !!**

**Akira : Pff, même pas drôle, c'est moi qui écris d'abord !**

**Tom : Ces pour cela que c'est aussi pourris.**

**Harry : …**

**Akira : Suicidaire…**

**Tom : Oups…**

**____________________**

**ATTENTION : COUPLE HOMOSEXUEL !!! HOMOPHOBE OUSTE !!!**

**____________________**

**Prologue :**

Nom : Lune-rouge.

Directeur : Salim Douran

Créateur : Miss Armania de la vigne.

Fonction : École de magie.

Situer en : Angleterre.

Fonctionnement : Pendant 10 ans les élèves étudient la magie blanche, grise et noire.

De 8 à 14 ils apprennent l'art de la magie avec baguette et de 15 à 18 ils étudient celle sans baguette.

Il y à cinq dortoirs définis par une prédisposition à un certain élément. (Eau, feu, terre, aire, métal.)

___________________

Harry Potter se réveilla en cette matinée du 7 septembre. Aujourd'hui il commencerait les cours en école de magie à la Lune-rouge.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance son oncle et sa tante lui avait bien dit qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait défait le seigneur noir. Seigneur noir qui était revenu sous apparence humaine et très belle 1 ans plus tard. Ne voulant pas qu'il aille à Pourdlard où un vieux fou glucosé y était directeur ils l'avaient envoyé dans une école bien plus strict et réputer.

Certes il n'était pas aimé dans cette famille et les taches ménagères qu'il devait faires ne le réjouissaient pas, mais il devait dire que son éducation était celle d'un Lord. Ou plutôt d'une Lady.

___________________

Harry enfila un pantalon de jean bleu délavé et une chemise verte émeraude s'alliant à ses yeux. Il attacha ses longs cheveux bruns grâce à un fil de soie noir.

Il lui avait été accordé son héritage qu'il pouvait utiliser comme il le voulait. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

Le garçon qui à survécut attrapa un manteau de cuir noir et mit des baskets de la même couleur. Il était prêt.

Sur cette pensé il descendit la où une jeune femme blonde aux yeux noir l'attendait.

-Bonjour jeune Potter ! Lança la fille en le voyant.

**Fin du prologue… **

Alors, comment ???

Vous aimez ??

Je continue ou pas ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Lune-rouge**

**Nom de l'auteur :****Akira-sanguinis**

**Nom de l'histoire :**** Lune-rouge**

**Rating :**** M (Très très M, pervers bienvenue ^^.)**

**Résumer :****Un Harry Potter qui ne va pas à Poudlard. Un Lord Voldemort qui renait une année après sa mort. Les deux qui ce rencontre. Ça donne ça !!**

**Disclameur :****Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne reçois aucune rémunération sur ce texte. **

____________________

**Tom : Je me demande pourquoi ils lisent cette histoire.**

**Akira : Parce-que je l'écris !**

**Tom : C'est bien sa le problème.**

**Harry : j'ai faim.**

**Tom : Moi aussi. Regard langoureux. De toi !**

**____________________**

**ATTENTION : COUPLE HOMOSEXUEL !!! HOMOPHOBE OUSTE !!!**

**____________________**

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES GENIALS !**

**Chapitre 1 : Harry James Potter.**

-Bonjour jeune Potter ! Lança la fille en le voyant.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Répondit Harry en remarquant que la femme n'avait pas d'alliance.

-Je m'appelle Élise Dachz. Je suis ta compagne pour le voyage dans l'autre monde.

-Bien. Nous y allons ? Demanda le survivant.

-Tout de suite !! Sautilla la fille en lui attrapant la main. En une seconde ils ne furent plus présent au 4 Privet drive.

Ils réapparurent dans une allée sombre entourée de plusieurs magasins d'apparence lugubre.

-Ou sommes-nous Melle ? Questionna le petit Potter.

-Au chemin de l'ignorance. Nous trouverons toutes tes fournitures scolaires ici. Mais dit moi. Tu as vraiment huit ans ? Élise trouvait que pour un gamin de son âge le jeune Harry était bien précoce. Et surtout l'aura qu'il déployait était intense comparer à la normal.

-Oui, pourquoi cela ?

-Tu en a l'apparence. Bien que chétif pensa-t-elle. Mais pas le cerveau ! Rigola-t-elle en lui tapant le crane.

Ils ne firent pas un pas de plus qu'ils furent assaillie par une jeune fille rousse aux yeux violet.

-Élise ! Ça va ? demanda la gamine.

-Yep et toi ?

-Chuper ! Dit, c'est qui le gosse avec toi ?

-Je m'appel Harry. Et vous ?

-Célia, mais tutoie moi !! Chantonna l'enfant. Tu as quel âge ?

-Huit ans. Et toi ?

-Douze. Tu vas à Lune-rouge ?

-Oui. Tu y es aussi ?

-Yosh ! Je dois y allée on ce retrouve à l'école ! Cria Célia en s'enfuyant au loin.

-Elle est excentrique. Lança Harry en regardant Elise.

-Oh que oui ! Dit la femme d'une voie dramatique.

Ils rirent ensembles.

-Bien, alors premièrement la baguette magique ! Donc nous allons voir mon vieille ami Severus.

-Severus ?

-Severus Snape. Professeur de potion. Il sait aussi faire des baguettes magiques, de très très bonnes qualités !!

-Oh, bien je vous suis.

-Alors, c'est ici ! Cria Elise en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois foncé incruster de serpent en argent.

La jeune femme blonde sonna plusieurs fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard un homme portant un pantalon de lin noir le torse parfaitement dessiné dénudé se présenta devant eux. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme ses yeux. L'homme était séduisant.

-Elise et ? Demanda-t-il.

-Harry Potter, enchanté monsieur. Salua le petit enfant.

Le regard du professeur de potion se durcit en entendant le nom. Mais se radoucit en voyant la manière de parler du jeune garçon.

-De même. Que veux-tu El ?

-Une baguette pour lui.

-Bien, entrez. Grogna Severus.

Ils entrèrent dans une magnifique entrée faite de marron et orange.

Le maître des potions ouvrit une porte et attrapa une boite bleu et verte. Dès qu'il avait vu l'aura du jeune homme il savait qu'elle baguette lui irait. Ça plus puissante.

-Tenez. Severus tendit un bout de bois foncé où s'enroulaient plusieurs fils de couleurs bleu et verts.

Harry l'agrippa. Aussitôt une impression de chaleur grandit en lui.

Snape sourit.

-37, 29 centimètres. Bois d'ébène. Poudre de licorne, plume de phénix émeraude et lapis-lazuli. Ma baguette la plus puissante jeune homme.

-Merci monsieur ! S'enthousiasma le petit devant sa première baguette.

-Bon, Sevy je crois que nous allons partirent. Il faut que nous finissions les courses.

-A plus tard. Murmura le professeur.

Les deux personnes le saluèrent et sortirent dans la rue.

-Alors, nous allons prendre les animaux, ok ?

-D'Accore.

Marchant doucement ils se dirigèrent vers une boutique glauque. Bien que l'extérieure laisse à désirer, l'intérieur lui était magnifique. Les murs étaient en or et le sol en orange. Plusieurs cages tremblaient. Alors qu'Elise ce pressait vers les oiseaux Harry lui se dirigea vers un sifflement bruyant.

Dans une grande cage un sublime serpent bleu et noir sifflait contre un autre plus petit en rouge et bleu.

-Magnifique.

-Magnifique.

Ils se tournèrent et tombèrent tout deux sur.

Un grand homme à l'allure aristocratique.

Un petit garçon assez puissant.

Brun les yeux rouges. Grand. Bien proportionner. Un véritable apollon attirant le regard.

Brun les yeux Émeraude. Petit. Chétif. Une petite poupée de porcelaine attirant le regard.

Mais, ce qui choqua le plus grand était que le jeune avait sifflé la magnifique. Tout comme lui. Un Fourchelangue.

-Quel est ton nom petit ? Questionna l'homme.

-Harry Potter monsieur. Répondit le petit.

-Potter. Et bien. Je m'appelle Lord Jedusor. Enchantée jeune Potter.

-De même monsieur.

-Tu as remarqué que tu es Fourchelangue ? Demanda le lord.

-Fourchelangue ?

-Tu viens de parler dans la langue des serpents, petit.

-j-je ! Une expression choqué avait prit place sur le visage enfantin.

La main du Lord vint agripper avec douceur le menton de l'enfant.

-Intéressant. Je te conseil de prendre le plus grand. C'est un serpent croisé à celui des glaces et du mamba noir.

Un sifflement retenti dans la boutique.

-Venez ! Ordonna le Lord.

Immédiatement les deux serpents montèrent sur les bras tendus. Jedusor se tourna vers le petit.

-Tien jeune Potter. Dit-il en lui tendant le serpent vert et bleu.

-Merci Monsieur. Murmura Harry en détourant le regard.

-Un petit rire rauque suivit sa réplique et le Lord jeta à la caissière une poigné de gallions. Il disparut dans une volute de brume (Magic ! le jeu de carte !! la volute de brume !! j'adore cette carte !!) grise.

Quelques secondes plus tard Elise apparut avec une chouette blanche et bleu.

-Je te présente Valia. Lui dit-elle. Et je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Voldemort.

-Voldemort Melle ? demanda Harry.

-Le mage noir qui a tué tes parents. L'homme avec qui tu parlais.

-Oh, je vois. Murmura le jeune Potter en agrippant sa manche.

-Viens, nous allons payer ça. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin, le reste est à l'école.

-Bien.

_____________________________

Plus loin dans un château un homme buvait une coupe de vin tout en caressait langoureusement un belle éphèbe sous lui.

-- Harry Potter hein ? Je me demande bien ce que tu deviendras. --

Il jeta le reste de son verre sur l'homme gémissant sous lui. Aussitôt sa langue vint lécher le délicat nectar.

____________________________

A suivre !!!

Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi ???


	3. Chapitre 2

**Lune-rouge.**

**Nom de l'auteur :****Akira-sanguinis**

**Nom de l'histoire :**** Lune-rouge**

**Rating :****M (Très très M, pervers bienvenue ^^.)**

**Résumer :****UnHarry Potter qui ne va pas à Poudlard. Un Lord Voldemort qui renait une année après sa mort. Les deux qui ce rencontre. Ça donne ça !!**

**Disclameur :****Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne reçois aucune rémunération sur ce texte. **

**____________________**

**ATTENTION : COUPLE HOMOSEXUEL !!! HOMOPHOBE OUSTE !!!**

**____________________**

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES GENIALS !**

**____________________**

**Chapitre 2 : les cours commencent. **

_Il jeta le reste de son verre sur l'homme gémissant sous lui. Aussitôt sa langue vint lécher le délicat nectar._

______________________________

Un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir sept ans se tenait derrière une file d'enfant de son âge.

-Bien ! Des que votre nom sera appeler vous vous approcherez de chaque élément poser sur ses tabourets.

Tous les enfants, ou presque sautillèrent de joie.

-Accos Nicolas !

Léger, le petit garçon s'avança. Immédiatement l'élément du vent tournoya autour de lui.

-Parfait, veuillez vous asseoir avec les personnes portant cet insigne !

-Aligue béa !

Une jeune fille s'approcha, un petit air supérieur au visage. Rien ne se passa. Alorsla gamine s'avança jusqu'à la terre qui s'éleva brusquement.

-La terre, bien. Agos Milia !

Une fillette courut presque, ses yeux captèrent le feu qui jaillit vivement vers elle.

….

-Potter Harry !

Le jeune garçon attira immédiatement tous les regards par sa beauté. Ignorant ces personnes sous peine de rougir il se dirigea lentement vers les éléments.

Dès qu'il fut assez près un grondement sortit du sol alors que l'eau et la terre tournoyait autour de lui sans vouloir s'arrêter.

-Que cela cesse ! Cria le directeur. Immédiatement tout s'arrêta et Harry chuta au sol, comme vider de toute force. L'homme se leva, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux bruns qui caressaient son visage parfait. Ses yeux c'était illuminer, son regard oranger fixait Harry comme une des 7 merveilles du monde !

Salim Douran souleva le menton du jeune garçon.

-Harry Potter, plusieurs éléments ton désigner comme maître. C'est un fait rare. Très rare. A ma connaissance il n'y en à que quatre, en te comptant qui ont réussi semiracle. La créatrice qui métrisait le feu, l'eau et la terre. Roger Pactay, la terre et le feu. Tom Jedusor lui en métrisait cinq, le feu, la terre, l'eau, l'air et le métal.

Harry eu un hoquet à la mention de Jedusor.

-Il n'était pas sensé étudier à Poudlard ? Questionna-t-il.

-Intelligent en plus. Il a étudié ici pendant quelques années, de huit à onze ans et de dix-sept à dix-huit ans. Ce jeune garçon à toujours étonner tout le monde, vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi puissant… Enfin, il a fini par choisir le métal comme premier élément. Il te faut toi aussi choisir jeunePotter.

-Je ne peux pas choisir.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je… Je ne veux pas prendre un élément pour en délaisser un autre…

-Eau et terre. Deux éléments provenant de la naissance des humains. Celui qui les possèdes à une grande sagesse et souvent, une vision du monde très différente de celle des autres. Mais vu ton tempérament, l'eau t'accueillera mieux.

Harry eut une petite moue puis se releva difficilement. Il toucha de sa main le petit liquide transparent et partie s'asseoir au fond dela table où personne n'était.

Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard une jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda un instant. Brune, manucurer et beurk quoi… Derrière une gamine toussa légèrement. Directement elle attira le regard du jeune portant un haut gris serré et un pantalon thaï blanc et de petites chaussures grises la jeune Japonaise resplendissait de beauté. Ses yeux noirs en amandes semblaient sourires, sa bouche colorer de rouge était pulpeuse, ses cheveux eux étaient retenus par une fleur de lys, elle inspirait le respect, elle était vraiment, magnifique. Directement elle devança la fille et sans cérémonie s'assit aux côtés du survivant. La brune ouvrit bêtement la bouche, puis, s'en alla brusquement.

-Je m'appelle Akatsu Ryo et toi ? Demandala petite asiatique.

-Harry Potter.

-Hey, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus non plus ! S'exclama la jeune en le voyant craintif, apparemment habituer aux personnes limites perverses.

-Tu es Japonaise ? Questionna Harry.

-Oui, et toi Anglais !

-Bravo ! Ironisa clairement le brun.

-Tu es assez connut chez nous, enfin dans le monde entier !! Ricana Akatsu.

-Merci de me le rappeler, Akatsu.

-Appelle-moi Aka !

-Non merci.

-T pas un peu chiant sur les bords ?

-Si.

-Ok ok, récapitulons, T CHIANT !!!! Tu ne peux pas sourire un peu. Et contre toute attente Harry, éclata de rire ! En effet, la jeune japonaise en criant avait littéralement sauté surla table étant donc devenu le centre d'intérêt de toute la salle.

-Baka ! S'amusa clairement Harry.

-Teme !!

-Va te faire ….

-Espèce de …..

….

Après quelques insultes et une bataille gagnée par la jeune fille qui avait un répertoire apparemment très élargie dans toutes les langues du monde, épuiser les deux enfants se levèrent d'un accore commun et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs.

Ils passèrent dans des couloires immenses, où degrand tableau vivant parlait de tout et de rien. Arriverà l'angle d'un couloir ils se firent percuté par un gars qui d'après son badge appartenaità la deuxième classes de l'élément eau.

-Je suis désolé !! Je ne vous avait pas vu, vraiment je m'en veux !! ….

-LA FERME!!! Hurlèrent en même temps Aka et Ryry.

Le garçon se ratatina surplace.

-On n'arrivait même pas à te comprendre ! Le sermonna Akatsu.

-Je suis désolé, je suis Jonas Fains, deuxième années à Lune-rouge. Enchanté !

En faisant une courbette le jeune dévoila sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclé, d'un geste automatique quand il fut relevé il ôta une mèche rebelle dévoilant de sublimes yeux bleus presque transparents.

-Harry Potter, première année à Lune-rouge. De même.

-Akatsu Ryo, première année à lune-rouge. Hajimemashite !

Jonas la regarda un instant puis tourna la tête vers Harry, semblant y chercher une réponse. Evitant de pouffé de rire Harry lui lança.

-Hajimemashite, cela veut dire enchantée en japonais !

-Oh. Japonais ?

Les deux premières années se regardèrent et d'un accore commun soupirèrent.

-Je suis Japonaise ! S'écria Akatsu.

-Ah, euh désoler, je n'avais pas remarqué. S'excusa pour le moins pitoyablement le gosse.

-C'est pas gagné… Murmurèrent Aka et Harry.

Le jeune garçon parti en courant quand une sonnerie retentie. Ils le suivirent immédiatement.

Quand ils furent enfin arriver dans leur pièce commune (Le château était assez grand, 753 hectares... En comptant le jardin naturellement.) ils se permirent de regarder autour d'eux, et Akatsu resta choqué devant la beauté du lieu alors qu'Harry se dirigeait déjà entre les bassins d'eaux et les divers objets comptant parmi eux des canapé en nuages chaux, des arbres de liquides sucrées, des tables de glaces ect… Elle le regarda ensuite, choqué de l'indifférence du brun puis lui rendit son salut avant d'elle-même aller dans son dortoir.

Harry entra dans une chambre vide. Directement un petit magazine apparut devant lui. Une voie claire retentit.

-Veuillez cocher les objets que vous voulez dans votre chambre et notez la disposition à laquelle vous voudrez qu'ils soient.

Aussitôt un crayon bleu lui arriva entre les mains. Il eut un bref sourire et délicatement regarda la première page intitulé : La couleur des murs et du sol.

Ses yeux parcoururent la feuille et il cocha immédiatement trois images. Sur une grande feuille blanche placée dans le vide il dispersa les couleurs sur l'image. Un doux vent chaux inonda la pièce alors que deux murs étaient tapisser de turquoise, les autres en vert pomme, et le sol en turquoise quoi que plus claire que celui des murs.

Content de lui il passa à la deuxième. Objet : un par un s'il vous plait !

Ses yeux vinrent accrocher un lit à baldaquin en argent massif qu'il cocha et disposa au beau milieu de la chambre. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit à côté du magazine portant plusieurs couleurs de tissus. Il choisi un drap house vert pomme, une couette et house de couette bleu azure, un oreiller des deux couleurs, et de longs voiles qu'il accrocha comme dans chaque lit à baldaquin de couleur blanc pailleter de gris. Il ferma la fenêtre et cocha une autre case.

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Harry releva la tête et regarda fier de lui sa nouvelle chambre. Un magnifique lit trônait au milieu de la pièce sous un tapis blanc en rond. Sur le côté gauche de la chambre un bureau en verre vert soutenu par des pieds en argent se tenait avec à sa gauche un bac remplie d'eau turquoise et de sable emplie de pierre précieuses. Sur le mur droit était posé une armoire composé de barres d'argent et de quatre plaques de verres, deux en bleu et deux en vert. Deux tableau l'entouraient, un représentant une forêt et l'autre une des mers qui entourait le Japon. Dans un angle deux siège-coussins vert-bleu entouraient une petite table basse en verres remplie d'eau. Harry sourit, tout étaient parfait. En un clin d'œil il vu ses affairent ranger et une porte donnant sur une petite salle bain bleu apparaître.

Il eut un petit soupir et attrapa un livre sur la magie. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à lire.

**La magie avec baguette.**

**Chapitre1 : La baguette magique.**

Elle sert à canaliser la magie du porteur. La baguette choisie elle-même sont possesseur. Plus les éléments qui la constitue sont puissant plus la personne se révélera avoir un potentiel magique élever.

La baguette répertorier la plus puissante à ce jour appartientà Tom Jedusor, composé de bois de saule et de sureau favorise les éléments et la magie sombre. Une plume de phœnix, un cœur de détraqueur, de la poudre de licorne, un foie de dragon, du sang de démon majeur, une aile d'ange, des rubis, lapis-lazulis, émeraudes, onyx et diamant composaient aussila baguette. Un aussi grand nombre de matière montre qu'il détient un pouvoir immense. Peut-être même inimaginable.

Aussi la plus inintéressante est composée de bois de houx et d'une aile de papillon. La personne le possédant ne fit pas de grande chose.

Enfaite, le nombre à lui seul ne suffit pas. Ce sont surtout la puissance des objets. Par exemple, une plume de phœnix vos dix foies de dragon ! Comme dix ailes de papillon ne valent pas un rubis…

Les matières les plus puissantes sont répertorier dans se sens :

N°1 : Sang de démon majeur et aile d'ange.

N°2 : Poudre de licorne.

N°3 : Plume de phœnix.

N°4 : Cœur de détraqueur.

N°5 : Émeraudes.

**Chapitre 2 : Comment utiliser une baguette magique ?**

Et bien d'abord il faut…

Harry ne put en lire plus que le sommeil l'emportait.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin un sac noir remplie des cours de la journée. Il sourit, il allait vraiment se plaire ici. Doucement il siffla quelques mots et un grand serpent vert et bleu apparut devant lui.

£ Bonjour jeune maitre £ Sifflota le serpent.

£ Appel moi Harry ! Je n'aime pas maitre £

£ Bien jeune Harry. Je me nome Iriacc. £

£ Tu manges de la viande non ? £

£ Oui jeune Harry. £

£ Bien, je t'en ramènerais se soir. La je dois y aller. £

harry entra dans la salle de bain. ( Désolé, mais personne ne le verra nu pour l'instant !! ) Il en ressorti une dixaine de minutes plus tard habiller d'un pantalon de soie noir et d'une simple chemise blanche? il enfila une paire de basket blanche et ouvrit la porte.

A peine eut-il passé la porte de sa chambre qu'une petite enveloppe lui atterrie dans les mains. Doucement il l'ouvrit.

_A l'attention d'Harry James Potter,_

_Voici un petitquestionnaire. Veuillez choisir vos futures matières. _

_Matière moldu : Mathématique, anglais, physique-chimie, technologie, S.V.T, art-plastique, musique, sport, histoire-géographie, langue vivante de votre choix entre : français, espagnol et japonais. _

_Matière sorcière : Sortilège, potion, botanique, métamorphose, sport, combat magique et modlu, créature magique et moldu, astronomie, divination, et histoire de la magie._

_Option : Runes, astrologie, exorcisme, guérison, invocation, langue magique, magie noire, magie blanche._

_Merci de nous envoyer sur votre réponsepar l'intermédiaire de la chouette._

Harry leva les yeux et vu une petite chouette blanche et mauve voletant dans l'aire. Il prit immédiatement un crayon et une feuille de papier.

_A l'attention de la personne qui à envoyer cette lettre,_

_Je choisi : Mathématique, anglais, physique-chimie, S.V.T, Japonais, Sortilège, Potion, Botanique, Métamorphose, combat magique et moldu, créature magique et moldu, astronomie, divination, histoire de la magie, Runes, exorcisme, guérison, invocation, langue magique, magie noir, magie blanche. _

_Merci. Harry James Potter._

Quelques minutes passèrent et il reçut entre ses mains un emploie du temps.

**Emploie du temps : **

_Lundi : _

8h00 à 8h55 mathématiques.

9h00 à 9h55 Créatures Magiques et Moldus.

10h00 à 10h55 Anglais.

11h00 à 11h55 Astronomie.

12h00 à 13h55 Pause.

14h00 à 14h55 Physique-chimie.

15h00 à 15h55 Divination.

16h00 à 16h55 S.V.T.

_Mardi : _

8h00 à 8h55 histoire de la magie.

9h00 à 9h55 Sortilèges.

10h00 à 10h55 Japonais.

11h00 à 11h55 Runes.

12h00 à 13h55 Pause.

14h00 à 14h55. Sortilège.

15h00 à 15h55 Exorcisme.

16h00 à 16h55. Potions.

_Mercredi : _

8h00 à 8h55 Guérison.

9h00 à 9h55 Potions.

10h00 à 10h55 Botanique.

11h00 à 11h55 Invocations.

12h00 à 13h55 pause.

14h00 à 14h55 métamorphoses.

15h00 à 15h55 Langues Magiques.

16h00 à 16h55 Combat Magique et moldus.

_Jeudi :_

8h00 à 8h55 Magie Noire.

9h00 à 9h55 Magie Noire.

10h00 à 10h55 métamorphose.

11h00 à 11h55 Combat Magique et Moldu.

12h00 à 13h55 Pause.

14h00 à 14h55 Magie Blanche.

15h00 à 15h55 Magie Blanche

16h00 à 16h55 Invocation.

_Vendredi :_

9h00 à 9h55 Créatures Magiques et Moldus.

10h00 à 10h55 Divination.

11h00 à 11h55 Runes.

Fin de la journée.

**Fin de l'emploie du temps.**

Il eut un bref rire puis soupir. Cela allait être dur. Il entendit un petit cri et leva la tête. Akatsu lui jeta un grand bonjour en lui montrant son emploie du temps qui comportait presque les même matières excepter la magie noir, la magie blanche, la guérison etla physique-chimie.

-on y va ? Proposa Harry.

-C'est parti ! Chantonna Aka en se dirigeant grâce à une petite carte vers le cours de Mathématique.

A suivre…

Yatta ! Je croie que cela est mon plus long chapitre!! Ça vous à plut ???


	4. Chapitre 3

**Lune-rouge.**

**Nom de l'auteur :****Akira-sanguinis**

**Nom de l'histoire :**** Lune-rouge**

**Rating :**** M (Très très M, pervers bienvenue ^^.)**

**Résumer :****Un Harry Potter qui ne va pas à Poudlard. Un Lord Voldemort qui renait une année après sa mort. Les deux qui ce rencontre. Ça donne ça !!**

**Disclameur :****Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne reçois aucune rémunération sur ce texte. **

**____________________**

**ATTENTION : COUPLE HOMOSEXUEL !!! HOMOPHOBE OUSTE !!!**

**____________________**

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES GENIALS !**

**____________________**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : Merci à Crimson Moon et Sorcha.**

**Crimson Moon : **Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Vii, le changer d'école me tentait beaucoup et apparemment pas qu'à moi. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bye.

**Sorcha : **Merci pour ton commentaire. SVT, autrement dit Science et Vie de la Terre. Bye.

**Chapitre 3 : génie, moi ? **

_-on y va ? Proposa Harry._

_-C'est parti ! Chantonna Aka en se dirigeant grâce à une petite carte vers le cours de Mathématique._

__________

Harry regardait simplement la troupe d'élève agglutiner autour de la porte en soupirant. Tous ou presque des idiots. De petit idiot suivant le troupeau. Qu'il détestait ça.

-Il suffit ! Tonna une voie froide appartenant à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait un visage ovale composé de deux yeux marron très clairs d'un nez droit et d'une bouche fine. L'homme fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux or et agrippa la poignée de la porte faisant voleter les pants de sa chemise médiévale.

-Annabelle Riss, Première place. Tomas Clintonne deuxième. Anaïs Tina. Yassine Pola. Akatsu Ryo. Mili Fargrès. Harry Potter. Abran Mirkas. Rosa de la voile. Pauline Duches. Kirian Duanan.

Quand tous les élèves furent installés le professeur s'avança jusqu'au tableau où il y inscrivit son nom.

-Sacha Kornal. Je suis votre professeur de mathématiques pour l'année. Premièrement je voudrais que vous sortiez vos cahiers. Ensuite nous commencerons le cours. Sachez qu'ici nous travaillions, si une personne ne le fait pas, il se peut qu'elle ne revienne jamais dans cette classe.

Un silence pesant flottait dans la classe. Aussi tous les élèves sortirent leurs bouquin et trousses.

Le professeur sourit.

-Bien. Nous commençons par les bases. Donc, Addition. Quelqu'un peut me dire une définition ?

Harry leva timidement la main. Le blond sourit et l'interrogea.

-Oui Harry ?

-Une addition est le résultat de deux choses mises ensembles. Fit doucement Harry les yeux baissés.

-C'est à peu près cela.

Rapidement Sacha nota quelques phrases au tableau.

**Mathématique.**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Addition, soustraction, multiplication et division.**

**Séance 1 : **L'addition !

_Définitions : _

Addition : Opération qui sert à trouver la somme de plusieurs nombres ajoutés l'un à l'autre.

Somme ou total : le résultat de l'addition.

Termes : nombres entourant les +.

_Exemple :_ 1 + 1 = 2 ou 2 + 1 = 3.

**Exercices :** a) 1+1 = ? ; b) 1+2 = ? ; c) 2+2 = ? ; d) 2+3 = ?

-Bien, alors Akatsu, Abran, Annabelle, et Harry, veuillez allez au tableau notez les sommes.

Les enfants se levèrent et avec amusement écrivirent leurs résultats.

**Résultats :** 2 ; 3 ; 4 ; 5.

-Parfait ! Je voie que vous avez tout retenu de vos anciens cours. Passons alors aux soustractions.

**Chapitre 2 : Soustraction !**

_Définitions :_

Soustraction : Opération qui sert à trouver la différence entre plusieurs nombres.

Différence : Résultat de la soustraction.

…

Quelques temps plus tard (Vous croyez quoi, que j'allais vous faire un cours complet ?)

Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune faute sur son questionnaire et eut un petit sourire. Le professeur le remarqua et attrapa sa feuille.

-Tu es doué. Très doué. Murmura Sacha en lui rendant sa fiche.

**DRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG !!!**

Fil le bruit de la sonnerie en retentissant. Tous les élèves attrapèrent en quatrième vitesse leurs affaires et en lançant un au revoir rapide au professeur se mirent à courir vers leurs prochain cours.

Sacha Kornal susurra doucement.

-Un garçon intelligent et puissant. Je comprends pourquoi mon maître ma dit de veillez sur lui. Harry James Potter…

__________

-Allons, allons les enfants. Assaillez-vous ici ! S'eclama un elfe en leurs montrant le sol.

Le peut le jeune de huit ans ayant prit cette matière (disant par la que chaque année nous pouvons changer de matière si nous el voulons, en enlever ou en ajouter.) donc cinq firent se qui étaient demandé et chutèrent joyeusement sur l'herbe verte. De ses yeux rouge presque orange sur une peau tannée il semblait percer tout les secrets. Ses long cheveux brun était ramener en tresses dans le dos et il portait une tenue marron et or elfique.

-Je m'appel Eldigür Mardlor. Je suis votre professeur. Ici nous étudierons les Créatures Magiques et Moldus. Regardez, ceci est une Néricrasse ! Dit-il en leur montrant une petite araignée dans un grand, grand bocal de 5 mètres. Une petite bête dangereuse et très susceptible. Hum, Harry ? C'est cela non ? demanda-t-il en direction du petit brun.

Harry hocha la tête et sous le signe de son professeur avança.

-Tu as ta baguette ? Questionna Eldigür.

-Oui Monsieur. Répondit le jeune Potter en sortant le bout de bois magique.

-Parfait. Répète après moi. Dit-il à haute voie en attrapant la main de son élève.

Doucement il fit faire à Harry un mouvement de demi-cercle et dit clairement : Tremblos ! Le survivant fit de même et soudain un faisceau de couleur bleu fonça sur la boite qui se mit à trembler. Immédiatement l'araignée grandit grandit, grandit jusqu'à devenir une chose de 4 mètres environs. Elle tapa méchamment sur le bocal grognant et pestant dans une langue inconnu.

-Voila se que devient une Néricrasse énerver. Il existe un sort très simple pour s'en défendre. Harry. Dit-il en reprenant une seconde fois les mains du petit brun.

Le plus grand murmura un : aqua que le plus petit imita en suivant les gestes d'Eldigür.

Tout doucement la créature redevint normale en voyant l'eau s'infiltrer par de petites fissures dans son bocal. L'elfe sourit.

-Ces araignée ne supporte pas la vue ni le toucher de l'eau.

Des exclamations surprises fusèrent alors pendant que le professeur félicitait son élève. Harry courut rapidement à sa place en souriant à Aka. Tous les élèves firent le test et l'araignée fatiguée s'endormit sous le regard des enfants. Eldigür libéra la petite chose qui en sentant le sol sous elle se réveilla et s'empressa de s'enfuir jetant de petits sons indignés. Le professeur murmura un sort et tous les élèves virent apparaître leurs cahiers de cours.

En quelques minutes ils eurent écrit plein de choses sur les Néricrasses. Quand la sonnerie sonna ils saluèrent vivement leurs professeurs et partirent.

Personne ne vit le regard interrogatif que l'elfe lançait dur le jeune Potter.

Les enfants essoufflés arrivèrent à l'autre bout du château quand le tintement de la sonnerie retentit. Une femme d'environs 30 ans les cheveux noir attacher en chignon d'où sortait quelques mèche boucler. Elle portait une robe sans manche arrivant au genou simple de couleur grise avec des ronds bleu turquoise dessus. Elle fixa les élèves de ses yeux vert claire puis les fient entré dans sa classe.

-Bien, je suis Aurora Stigue. Professeur d'anglais.

(Vu que je n'ai aucune notion anglaise je vais passer ce cours)

-Ce cours était bien Ne (hein ?) Harry ?

-Haï ! S'enthousiasma Harry ironique en se tapant la tête contre le mur.

-Allons allons, tu es juste intelligent.

-Tous les élèves me regardent de travers. Juste parce que je, je suis doué !!!

-Harry, et alors ?? Tu es un géni, c'est bien !

-Ouais Ouais…

-Met leurs en plein la vue. Montre leur que tu e le plus fort, bats-toi merde !

Une lueur d'amusement s'alluma dans les yeux du survivant qui lui fit l'ombre d'un sourire.

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Un jeune garçon écrivait sur une pierre noire un pentacle. En quelques formules dans cinq pots se déversât de l'eau, de la terre, du feu, de l'air et avec une dague en or blanc incruster de pierres émeraude il s'entailla la main dans le cinquième. Il se plaça au milieu du dessin ses cheveux brun tombant libre sur son dos.

-Απευθύνω έκκληση προς την αρχή. Έρχεται σε μένα! (J'en appel à ton pouvoir. Vient à moi !)

Après ces mots il rejeta la tête en arrière, dévoilant deux yeux Émeraude écarquiller alors que de la magie brut sortait de son corps pour plonger dans les bols. Il en ressortit après la dernière une petite boule de poile rouge aux yeux bleu claire.

Un garçon qui comme les autres n'avait pas réussit le regarda de haut et ricana devant la boule de poile qu'il nomma :

-Inoffensive.

Quel ne fut pas son erreur, la petite chose, vexé lui sauta au visage, deux crocs d'un centimètre révéler et lui mordu violemment la joue.

-Belle invocation Harry ! S'exclama un homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux de la même couleur. Il ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux du survivant et s'écarta vivement quand la petite boule de poile voulut lui arracher sa magnifique chemise bordeaux la trouvant sûrement à son goût.

-Merci Monsieur ! Murmura le petit garçon, gêné.

Soudain un hurlement de joie retenti et Aka arriva vers lui une chose totalement mignonne dans les mains, une petite poupée de tissu habillé d'un haut en noir et rouge et d'un pantalon noir avec chaînes. Portant des rangers la poupée tapa du pied et avec ses petites mains attacha sa chevelure noir de geai en queue de chevale révélant un visage masculin.

-Ohayo ! Je m'appel Hisoka !

Tous se turent sauf le professeur qui lui sourit gentiment avec de lui dire lui-même son prénom.

-Je suis Alexander Pander. Tu es l'invocation de la jeune fille. Dit-il en lui montrant la gamine qui les yeux grands ouvert sautillèrent sur place.

-Je suis Akatsu !! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille en attrapant le bout de tissu qu'elle dit : KAWAI !!!

Harry rigola alors que la poupée essaya de sauver sa vie en échappant tant bien que mal aux griffes acérer de la petite sorcière.

_A suivre…_

**Alors, ce chapitre vous plut ?? Perso je suis assez contente de moi !! Bye !**


End file.
